


Les Mystères De L'Horizon

by MarkieCulture



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Brotherhood, Brothers, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Love, M/M, Protectiveness, Recovery, Relationship(s), Self Confidence Issues, Slow Build, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieCulture/pseuds/MarkieCulture
Summary: Taeyong is only 24 but here he is, taking care of his five little brothers. Life is not easy but as they say : "Love always wins".Taeyong: 24Doyoung: 19Lucas: 17Haechan: 16Chenle: 9Jisung: 7





	Les Mystères De L'Horizon

_"Here we are, let's go..."_ Taeyong gets out of the car and open the door for his little brothers to do the same. They have finally arrived in, what is going to be, their new town. After the accident, Taeyong decided it was better for them to move somewhere else, somewhere where the others weren't looking at them as if they were lost puppies. They didn't need this to feel bad and the youngest didn't understand why they were treated differently at school. So Taeyong decided, seven months after their parents' death to move in Seoul. It was a way for them to recover and to begin a new life. It wasn't easy every day but at least they had each others. 

Doyoung was next to him, standing in front of the big house they bought. " _It's huge hyung."_ The silver haired boy smiled a bit  _"well, it's not too much considering how many boys are going to sleep there..."_ He took Jisung by the hand and Chenle by the others and they walked in front of the door, opening it and allowing the two little boys to run inside of it.  _"wow, it's biiiig!"_ yelled Jisung running around the sofa. Taeyong smiled at the youngest's excited voice. He's only eight and he doesn't really understand the situation but it's okay, as long as he feels comfortable in their new house. 

Doyoung, Haechan and Lucas where behind him, also smiling at Jisung. Slowly, Haechan put his head on taeyong's shoulder. " _It's a really nice place, hyung."_ The oldest put his arm around the red haired boy and hugged him while ruffling his hair. 

They spent the afternoon moving their things in the house and cleaning the place a bit. Chenle and Jisung shared a bedroom since they were the youngest. The four older had their own bedrooms but Taeyong had the biggest one since he was the oldest. 

Once everything was done, they gathered in the sofa and they watched a movie while Taeyong went to the supermarket to buy necessary supplies for dinner and breakfast the next day. He was going to shop for the week tomorrow anyway so he didn't to shop a lot today. While he was doing his shopping, he saw several people eyeing him curiously. He wasn't really surprised, it was a pretty little town near Seoul, everyone must know each other so it's surprising to see new faces. 

He went back home and Haechan helped him to make dinner, they ate together and laughed at funny stories Haechan narrated. At that moment, Taeyong was happy to have his little brothers with him. Yes, it was hard for him to become the leader of the family at such a young age but he wouldn't give his life at any price. Seeing happiness in his brothers' eyes was all he needed to feel happy. He was just hoping that life won't be too harsh for them now that school was going to begin once again. He already explained the situation to the different schools where his brothers will go and they understood it but he was still afraid. Their parents raised them with the idea that everybody was nice and they didn't have to worry about anything and until their death, it worked. Taeyong and his siblings had a happy childhood and they learned that everybody was beautiful the way they are but after the accident, Taeyong soon realized that not everyone was nice. Haechan began to discover himself and his preferences. " _I'm in love_ " he told Taeyong one morning. The older asked for the girl's name while teasing the younger's red cheeks. The red haired lost his smile and Taeyong wondered why.  _"Well...I-It's not a...girl"_ Taeyong raised his eyebrows, not judging but a bit surprised  _"oh...well...what's his name then"_ he waited patiently, seeing that his brother was released by his reaction  _"Louis"_ and the older couldn't be more happy to see Haechan's smile growing every day. Until one day, the younger came back home early, crying and a black eye on his face. Taeyong's heart stopped the second he saw him  _"What happened?! Haechan answer!"_ the said boy cried a little harder at his brother's stern tone  _"...I...I confessed to him, hyung. I'm so s-stupid, he said that he didn't even know why a faggot like me thought that I had a chance. And he's right I'm just a fucking, ungly faggot."_ and with this, Taeyong's heart broke in a million pieces. Not only his little brother got rejected for the first time but he had to through homophobia at the same time. At that moment, he could see all the ugliness of the world and couldn't do anything more than hug his heartbroken brother with all the love he had. Haechan became stronger after this, he didn't let that boy break him, he became confident and assumed his sexuality entirely. He's know a strong and beautiful boy, he loves to paint his nails and wears makeup like idols do. Taeyong even suspects that he began to do that just to provoke that Louis boy. The silver haired boy couldn't be more proud of him even though he was still worrying about the reaction others could have. 

He was shook out of his thoughts by Jisung asking him if they could watch a Walt Disney tonight. He accepted and they finished the day watching Robin Hood, Jisung on his laps, his hand in Haechan's hair while he was laid with Chenle on his stomach and Doyoung and Lucas on the floor cuddling each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first work, please don't be too harsh :( 
> 
> Any advice is welcome ❤
> 
> -Joyce


End file.
